Love is Lost in This World
by GigglyNana
Summary: 4 years have passed. Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, and Momiji all live in the house everyone has left. Love life starts looking up for them until Kagura's boyfriend and Momiji's girlfriend start to have feelings for Kisa and Hiro, shattering the peace once there. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Yo~! XD This fanfic will revolve around KisaXHiro, and maybe KaguraXMomiji (I'm still thinking about it). My OCs will be there to make it more interesting. ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN Fruits Basket! Natsuki Takaya does! ^^ )**

**-Kisa Sohma-**

"Look this way, Kisa-san!" A high pitched voice called.

"Eh...?" Tucking a stray lock of light orange hair behind her small ear, Kisa glanced back to see a group of high school girls screaming with cell phones held in front of their faces.

"OMG, she looked this way! She's so beautiful close up!"

Kisa blushed, quickly turning away. _Ugh...I feel so rude, but Kurosawa-san told me not to pay my fans to much in mind. Wah, I can't believe I have so many fans though..._She sighed heavily. _I really still am not used to this, even after all this time...I did agree to model and act to get rid of the remaining fear I had...but...I guess phobias don't go away so easily...Ah...I wish Onee-chan was still here..._

"Kisa!"

Looking up, Kisa could see the lean figure of a man standing beside a long, sleek, black car in the distance, and she remembered thinking how young he was for a manager. Smiling brightly, Kisa gave him a little wave as she hurried toward him.

"Kurosawa-san!"

As she approached her manager, he grinned. "Good job today!"

Kisa beamed."Thank you."

Masao nodded absentmindedly, checking his watch. "It's time. Get in the car. We need to go to the filming of "Love is Lost in This World".

Kisa clasped her hands together in elation, and started blabbing, flustered. "That's right! I am very excited...It is going to be my first drama series this year! And I feel like playing my character, Kurosaki Akira would be an interesting different change to the other characters I have played before. I mean, her character is so bold and refreshing! I mean...I am just really excited!"

Chuckling, Kurosawa Masao opened the car door for her. "Hop in."

Timidly, she said, "Th-thank you!" and slid into the leather seat, quietly staring down at her lap until Kurosawa got in and revved up the engine.

For the first five minutes it was completely silent, then Masao spoke.

"So have you decided to move to Tokyo, Kisa?"

Her pupils widened. "E-eh? Um...I...um..." Her voice trailed off weakly, and Kisa stared out the glass window.

"It would be better for your career, rather than staying in that dingy old house that you rarely use. Plus, it would be better for your housemates, since it would trouble them living with such a popular celebrity."

Every single one of his words stung Kisa like poison. _I know he's saying that for my own good...but...I love that house. And so many memories were made there...and that's where I met Onee-chan, where Hiro, Kagura nee-chan, and Momiji nii-chan are. I treasure it more than my life. How...how can i just __**leave **__it?_

"Sorry, Kurosawa-san." Biting her lip softly, she glanced nervously at her manager. Was it just her imagination, or was that a scowl?

Blinking confusedly, Kisa looked out the window to see that they had arrived at the studio.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the car with class. She wasn't Kisa Sohma anymore. She was Kurosaki Akira, a twenty-two year old rich girl who hated being told what to do, and did everything her way.

* * *

><p>" I love him...I love him more than anything, so please don't <em>ever <em>insult him again or tell me what do against my own will." Kisa's voice was cold as ice while she shot imaginary daggers at the camera, which captured her thin furrowed eyebrows, her deep crimson blush, and the salty tears forming in the corners of her narrowed, hostile eyes.

"Great! That's a wrap, folks!" The director called out to all the actors, actresses, and crew. Turning to the popular teen actress, he gave her a satisfied grin and a thumbs up. "Amazing job, Kisa!"

"Thank you," Kisa Sohma's voice was still cool. After giving the director a small bow, she turned toward the change rooms.

Buttoning up her newly-bought fresh white blouse Kisa Sohma smiled at her reflection in the full-length mirror.

"Okay," she confidently told herself, tying her hair into a ponytail. "Good."

Looking up at the black framed horloge clock hanging on the cream-coloured wall, a light pink blush crept up her face.

_It looks like Hiro's school is going to end soon. Maybe I can stop by..._

**(A/N: Hope y'all liked~! Please R & R~! XD)**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hii~! :D Sorry I took so long...DX. But here it is! Hope you enjoy! ;3**

***Warning (?)* Black Hiro will appear in this chapter, and he is obsessively in love with Kisa. 3 ;D**

***DISCLAIMER* ****I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. NATSUKI TAKAYA DOES. XD)**

**-Hiro Sohma-**

"What is up with you and Kisa Sohma?"

"Huh?" Hiro stared blankly at the group of guys crossly standing in front of the 16-year-old boy. _Is this what they called me out for?_

"You heard me. Why are you and Kisa-san always together? Even if you're related this is abnormal, especially since you don't even go to the same school, yet she visits so often to walk home with you. It is not as if you two are dating or you're her bodyguard or anything ridiculous like that."

"Pfft." The snickers escaped from Hiro's mouth, as he looked at them, amused.

"Wha-what?" The apparent "leader" of this group asked, obviously offended.

"Nothing. It's just that you looked so much like a bunch of jealous girls, I found it funny." Hiro Sohma smirked openly now.

"What did you say, you cocky bastard?" The guy now rolled up his sleeves, getting ready to lunge at him.

Dodging coolly, Hiro laughed. "That all you got?" he taunted, thinking, _How dare he say me dating her or protecting her is "ridiculous". Damn brat._

"You seriously are not deserving to be with her. But then again, she must be kind of crazy herself to be so committed to someone like you."

_What...in the bloody hell__is he __**saying**__? Is he diarrheaing from his mouth?__Must be. There's no other explanation for why he's spitting out this bullsh*t. _

Slamming a fist at the brick wall behind the pathetic boy, Hiro snarled, "Did you just call Kisa 'crazy'? Are you friggin' stupid?" Deadly pain shot through his arm as the wall cracked beneath Hiro's fist.

"You know," he continued, venom dripping on every word. "I was gonna let you off lightly, because it's not my fault you're acting like a bunch of jealous b**ches...but seeing as you insulted not only me but the woman I love...Well, I can't guarantee you'll see the light of day after this."

With that, Hiro snapped.

* * *

><p>"Dammit." Hiro was angrily observing his bruised knuckles at his desk, waiting for the teacher to arrive. His whole upper body seemed to be throbbing in silent pain and agony. <em>Even though I taught them their lesson, as I thought, eleven against one is pretty tough. I have to train harder. <em>

The boys from earlier stumbled into the room and got to their seats, avoiding eye contact with the handsome, short-tempered Sohma.

Hiro smirked. Victory.

"Hello, Hiro-kun."

"Hm?" Hiro glanced up to see Megumi Hanajima staring blankly at him, with his mouth in a thin line, which was his version of being friendly. "Oh, hi, Megumi-kun."

"I see you got into a fight again," the calm boy remarked, nodding at Hiro's now-purplish knuckles. "You really find it difficult to control your temper, don't you."

"Those guys just really pissed me off..." Hiro grumbled weakly in defense, too tired to protest. "And anyways, I successfully taught them their lesson." A wicked grin played mischievously on his lips.

The ends of Megumi's mouth twitched. "So I see."

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Hiro could immediately feel the tension rise. Glancing to see who could have caused such a reaction other than himself, Hiro saw Kasumi Kurosawa, stroll casually into the room. Her appearance was very bold as usual, with her long, layered chestnut brown hair with bright blue highlights, an embroidered indigo butterfly on the left chest of her uniform, and long nails with a navy blue plaid design on them. Teachers were definitely wary that she was going against school rules, and even the student council had tried their best. But there was something about her: the empty, cold glare in her eyes and the never-changing expression, even more so than Megumi. Something about her...made the people around the girl ask themselves if the rumours of her having killed someone true.

Even Saki Hanajima, who had once come back to the school to pick Megumi up, saw Shizuko and told them that her waves were very strange. Almost like Yuki Sohma was before, but different.

Although Hiro didn't really understand what Saki-san meant at the time, he did know that Kasumi wasn't a cold-hearted killer or a teen prostitute who threw away her feelings like some of the rumours had been saying. No, she wasn't "Kaibara's Ice Queen", she was an insecure girl who was on her guard at all times. Well, most of the time. She let her guard down only to her big brother and Kisa's manager , Kurosawa Masao (Hiro disliked him for being so close with Kisa), and her boyfriend. Hiro wasn't probably supposed to know who her boyfriend was, but that was difficult since he was living with him. Yes, it was...

Momiji Sohma.

It had shocked Hiro to find out this fact last year, when he had come home from school a bit late because he had clean-up duty. All was quiet, and at first, Hiro had suspected no one was there. As he walked further into the house, he could now hear a girlish giggle and the murmuring of the television.

_Strange, _he had thought. _I've never heard that laugh before. And if I remember correctly, Kagura-san and Kisa-chan both said they were coming home late. Momiji-kun said he was going to be with his girlfriend...could that be her? Girlfriend...I wish Kisa and I could... _Hiro let that thought trail off, blushing like mad.

As he passed by the living room, he glanced sideways to see the back of Momiji-kun's head, and a smiling girl snuggled up to the boy and feeding him cake.

Paying them no mind, Hiro continued on towards his room. Then he stopped. He had seen that girl's face somewhere before. Backing up, he stared at the girl once more. There was no doubt about it. It was the girl who had transferred to their school a week before.

"K-Kasumi...?"

"Hiro!" She gasped, pulling away from Momiji in shock.

"Hiya, Hiro-kun!" Momiji grinned, seeming oblivious to the awkward atmosphere around him. "Welcome home!"

"Uh...yeah."Hiro mumbled. "S-sorry for intruding." With that, the boy briskly walked away, trying to forget what he just saw, confused. _She just transferred...and she's dating...Momiji, of all people?_

Meanwhile, Kasumi seemed very dizzy. "Wait...Hiro...you live here? Wait, huh? Wait...stop, Hiro!"

Hiro could hear something rustling, and the thud of footsteps behind him. Then a strong grip on his shoulder. Glancing back, he saw Kasumi blushing staring at the ground for a moment, before her clear, green eyes met his.

"Pl-please don't tell anyone what you just saw."

"I-I...won't," Hiro stammered, still a little shocked.

"Really?" Hope was heard in her voice, and the tight grip on his shoulder was gone. "Thank you, Hiro-kun!"

"No problem."

Now, Hiro could feel Kasumi's stare on his back. Whenever they were together, she was like this: tense, as if she thought he would tell her secret to the whole world. The girl obviously had a hard time trusting people.

The next few periods seemed to take forever, as Hiro wrote down notes, waiting for school to end. Unfortunately, thinking like this make the hours seem even longer, and the handsome teenager was practically itching to leave.

Finally, in what seemed like _ages, _the bell rang for school to end. Hiro Sohma burst out of his seat, ran to his locker, put on his shoes, and dashed outside. It was at that moment when he realised how strange he must of looked, in that much of a hurry. Other students were looking at him, quite concerned, as if his relative had just died and that's why he was in such a rush. But, no. It was so he could hurry home to see his crush. Oh well. Hiro shrugged, and went on his way to the school gates. To see Kisa waiting, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"H-hi, Hiro-kun." She stuttered shyly, oblivious to all the stares she was getting.

Meanwhile, all the attention was bothering Hiro quite a bit, and he led her out the school gates. "K-kisa? Why are you here?" He instantly regretted it the moment those words left his lips, as they sounded as if he was annoyed with her.

"U-um, I-I just wanted to walk home t-together..." She mumbled quietly.

"Hmm? Sorry, what did you say?" Hiro asked apologetically.

Kisa shook her head quickly. "N-noting." Then smiling, she questioned. "Did you have a good day at school today?"

_Her happy expression is so damn adorable, _Hiro thought as he grinned.

"Yeah... Let's go home."

**(AHAHA. I told you. XD Anyway, hope y'all liked! Please R&R! .)**


End file.
